


And this is just the beginning

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, Edgeplay, Established Lotura, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: "Lance felt the whimper rise from his chest, unstoppable, “yeeeees…” He arched his back, so close, so, so, so close.And Lotor let go."
Relationships: Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64
Collections: Lotor Week 2020





	And this is just the beginning

It’s been more than an hour and Lotor kept working on whatever he was working on.

He knew Lance had needs. Especially when one of those hands touched him that lightly between his legs, so good and not enough. Lotor was delighted, aroused by his small noises and clumsy attempts of moving despite what they agreed. The paladin felt so fragile in his arms, he could break him so easily and his trust made everything a thousand times better.

When he finally put the datapad away, hiding an overwhelming need to wreck that pretty hole, it was to grab his length, tongue parting bitten lips, swallowing his noises.

And then he stopped.

_ Again. _

“Oh please! Fuck” Lance threw his head back against his shoulder, cock throbbing and dripping in a furious red. His fast and harsh breathing tickled Lotor’s neck, nails digging in his forearms.  The galran held him in his lap, licking some of his pre from long fingers, a dangerous grin curving his lips and long fangs biting the bottom one before kissing the human’s temple, “So soon? I don’t think so”

In a burst of rage and frustration, Lance bit his neck, wriggling his hips, “I can’t stand this anymore, please” He sobbed. And yet, he didn’t touch himself.

Lotor stilled him, cock buried deep inside his slim lover. At first, it seemed impossible but the boy took him like a champ. “You asked me to. You wanted to know what made Allura scream my name, didn't you?” 

And it felt incredible for both of them.

Lance was barely holding back his orgasm, stimulated from the inside and outside. Lotor’s ridged cock pressed his prostate nonstop, pleasure spiking slowly along with soft strokes to his stiff shaft. He was making a mess of their remaining clothes, almost drooling, intoxicated by touches and sensations. 

And when he squeezed his length, rubbing so good, Lance felt the whimper rise from his chest, unstoppable, “yeeeees…” He arched his back, so close, so,  _ so, so close. _

And Lotor let go.

“So sweet” The galra kissed his cheeks, taking his tears away, rubbing his cheek against soft, brown hair, “do you think you can keep going after you orgasm, little one?”

“I, I don’t… I don’t know” He sobbed, desperate for friction or movement of any kind, “I can’t stand this anymore”

Lotor hummed in his ear, biting it tenderly, “Humans are so weak and fragile, I almost forgot. Allura’s endurance is much higher” He snapped his hips, hard but unhurried, dragging high pitched sobs from Lance, “ok, you’ve been a good boy, would you cum for me?”

Three good twists of his hand and several thrusts later and Lance's eyes rolled back, mouth going slack in a silent scream, whole body tensing and jerking from the hard orgasm that turned his world into burning pleasure. Lotor followed right after, filling him with his seed, grabbing his hips hard enough to leave marks.

Lance’s body collapsed, almost falling from Lotor’s arms, still cumming inside him, “Oh, no” Lotor couldn’t help but nuzzling his neck, riding his own orgasm while chuckling deep.

“You broke him” Allura came into the room right when Lotor took a deep breath, smirking at her approaching figure, “I wanted some fun…”

“And you’ll have it” They both stared at Lance, curled against Lotor’s chest. “But let him rest first, he deserves it.”

“Are you gonna fuck all the paladins one by one, prince?” She kissed his lips, tasting Lance in them. Lotor bit her full lower lip and nodded.

“Every single one of them”.

**Author's Note:**

> This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
> · Short comments  
> · Long comments  
> · Questions  
> · “<3” as extra kudos  
> · Reader-reader interaction  
> · This author replies to comments.
> 
> [· Twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)   
>  [· Tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
